Maggie Finson
Maggie Finson is one of the original canon authors, and is responsible for creating and writing about Fey. Maggie's author avatar is Lifeline. As of August 28, 2010, Maggie has withdrawn from writing stories in the Whateleyverse. Stories It is impossible to produce a definitive listing of Maggie's writing, it would be out of date before the screen refreshed. The following is a valiant attempt at such a listing, to direct you towards her wealth of words. Big Closet Classic 2001-2004 Maggie Finson Heaven & Hell 4 titles Big Closet TopShelf: Maggie Finson Crystal Hall Library FictionMania Reluctant Press: Scroll to list of Maggie Finson titles Sapphire's Place: Maggie Finson Stardust: Maggie Finson Crystal's Story Site: Maggie Finson BCC=Big Closet Classic BCCHH=Big Closet Classic Heaven & Hell BCTS=Big Closet Topshelf CSS=Crystal's Story Site SD=Stardust SP=Sapphire's Place WL=Whateley Library E.E. Nalley's Care Givers The Song of Corazon (EEN's Care Givers) BCTS SP WL The Best and the Brightest (EEN's Care Givers) BCTS FM SP WL Bek D. Corbin's Erinyes Eurydice (BDC's Erinyes 2) BCTS FM SP WL Maggie Finson's Heaven & Hell The Recruiter (Heaven & Hell 1) BCCHH BCTS FM SP CSS WL Ways of Power (Heaven & Hell 2) BCCHH BCTS FM SP CSS WL Angelique, OR, A (Hell) Maid's work is never done (Heaven & Hell 3) BCCHH BCTS FM SP CSS WL Balancing Act (Heaven & Hell 4) BCCHH BCTS SP CSS WL Lillith's Ransom (Heaven & Hell 9) BCTS SP CSS WL Elrod W.'s MAU MAU: Dream Lover (written with Hope Eternal Reigns) BCTS 1-6 Enbreez's Ine's Flowers Black Orchid (Enbreez's Ine's Flowers) BCC FM SP CSS Avenging Angel ((Enbreez's Ine's Flowers) Black Orchid) BCC BCTS FM CSS Lilith Langtree's Comics Retcon Universe A Ghost of a Chance BCTS 1-7 Colder Than a Witch's BCTS 1-2 Spectre: Shades of Grey BCTS 1-12 Lilith Langtree's The Center Shit Happens (The Center) BCTS 1-2 Children of the Tainted Water (The Center) BCTS 1-9 ScramblerJ's Nightwalkers Opposites (ScramblerJ's Nightwalkers) BCC BCTS FM Other Stories Another Satisfied Customer FM SP Changing for Gym: Fitting In (Xoop's Changing Room) BCC FM CSS Chat Room Rendezvous FM CSS Christmas Shoes BCTS Dead Girls Don't Cry BCTS FM SD WL Dead Heroes BCTS FM OW 1 SD WL Everything Goes with Blackmail (Circle of Friends) SP Girl in a Can BCTS Haunting just ain't what it used to be BCTS Maiden by Decree BCTS 1-30, Epilogue FM 1-15 SD 1-4, 6-11, 13-15, 17-21 WL 1-24 Miko SP 1-18 Mommy FM Mommy II (with Noel Lexicon) BCC 1 Mommy II Revised (with Noel Lexicon) FM CSS Morgana BCC 1-8, 10 FM 1-7 SP 1-10 CSS 1-7 Now that's an Oops FM On Wings of Shadow BCTS 1-6 WL 1-2 Peace Bringer BCC 1-4 SP 1-4 The Shaping BCTS Simmed BCC FM CSS A Small Matter of Equity BCC BCTS FM SP CSS Smilin' Jack BCC BCTS FM CSS Starship Hornblower/Adventures on the USS Hornblower (with Bad Irving) BCC BCTS FM Veiled Truths (Hall of Mystic Mirrors) FM CSS A Walk in the Dark BCTS 1-28 Women's Circle BCC FM CSS Category:Article stubs Category:Authors Category:Maggie Finson